Tacky Tuesday
by The Evil Carlita
Summary: It's Tacky Tuesday at school, and everyone is going to be dressed up. But Kitty and Rogue change a little more than their cloths...
1. Chapter 1: The Switch

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be. Bah!!

"Rogue!" Kitty called from the bathroom. "Rogue, can I, like, please borrow some of your make-up?"

"Why?" Rogue poked her head out of her and Kitty's bedroom. She had been asleep just moments before, but was woken by Kitty's almost frantic cries.

"Because today's Tacky Tuesday, and I want to win the contest!"

Rogue leaned against the bathroom's doorframe, scowling at Kitty. "So you're sayin' mah make-up is tacky?"

Kitty turned her head, surprised by Rogues appearance. She had expected the Goth girl to merely call her answer from their room, and then go back to bed. Rogue hated getting up in the morning. "No, you're stuff isn't tacky. It's just... bold! The right amount would really make me stand out in the halls."

"Why are ya dressin' up anyway? It's just anothe' stupid way to show we have school spiri'," Rogue sneered at the mere thought of showing interest in what was going on at school.

"Well, you may not have any school spirit, but I like to participate. I also like to win. So, please?"

Rogue turned away, ready for breakfast. "Whateve'," she called over her shoulder. Kitty squealed and rummaged through Rogue's drawer, searching for the boldest colors she could find. No matter how ridiculous she had to look, she would make sure that everyone noticed her at school today.

Rogue passed Kitty on the staircase. "Breakfast is ove'," she told her. Kitty had spent the entire time in the bathroom. "Kurt ate almos' everythin', so you won' be able to fin' nothin' to eat."

"Oh, that's okay. I wasn't hungry," Kitty stammered.

"An'," Rogue continued, "Scott says we have reason to believe tha' Magneto is plannin' somethin' involvin' Juggernaut, so we have to skip firs' period fo' a trainin' session. Which means ya gotta take tha' stuff off your face."

"But I, like, spent so long putting it on!"

"Funny, it looks like ya haven' spent enough time," Rogue muttered as she continued up the stairs to put her uniform on. Kitty stomped after her.

Still bickering, they made their way down to the Danger Room together.

"You, like could have given me a warning that breakfast was almost over!"

"An' give the fuzzball a chance to eat mah food? I don' think so."

"Ugh, you are so selfish! You should have saved me something."

"It's every man for himself down there. Ya should have jus' come down!" 

They quieted as they reached the Danger Room. They heard and saw no one inside or anywhere around. "Oh, tha's righ'!" Rogue cried, hitting herself in the head. "We're suppose' to go to tha briefin' in Mr. McCoy's office firs'!"

"Thanks a lot!" Kitty yelled at her. "Now, thanks to you, we're probably going to be late! You better make sure Scott knows it wasn't my fault."

"If ya had jus' shut up, Ah migh' have been able to remembe'!" They reached their teacher's office, only to find that is too was empty.

"Uh, maybe we're early," Rogue said, opening the door and turning on the light.

"Yeah right. And maybe you just took us to the wrong place again. Are you, like, remembering anywhere else they may have told us to meet?"

"No, Ah'm sure it's here." Rogue sat down in the nearest chair she saw. It didn't look very comfortable, but it would do. Kitty sat down next to her.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt to wait." Kitty proclaimed. "After all, I have an excuse for being late."

"You are such a brat! Ya know tha', right? Ya jus' drive everyone crazy!"

"I am not a brat! At least I, like, try to be sociable. You act like the rest of us aren't worth your time!"

"Well, you aren't!"

Kitty was taken aback. Rogue at never insulted her that bluntly, or that rudely before. She sunk down in her seat, glaring at nothing in particular and refusing to look at Rogue. Rogue glanced anxiously at the door and, seeing no one, sighed and sunk into her seat as well. Letting her hand fall over the side of the chair, Rogue caught hold of a remote attached to it. Thinking it was a vibrator or something, she pushed the button in the middle of it.

A piercing light appeared to fill the room, and she and Kitty both screamed as their heads seemed to be torn apart. After only a few seconds, the light died down again, and Kitty and Rogue both slumped down in their chairs, unconscious.

~ ~ ~

"Kitty? Kitty, wake up."

Slowly, Rogue opened her eyes. "Ugh," she moaned, rubbing her head. Jean was leaning over her, a very concerned look on her face. Rogue was aware that the others were in the room, but didn't acknowledge them because her head hurt too much.

"Kitty, are you okay?" Jean asked her.

"Ah'm fine," Rogue stammered, "an' why are ya callin' me Kitty?"

Startled Jean stood up straight, and Rogue used the chair's arm to lift her own self to her feet. Looking down, her feet seemed a lot closer to her body than usual, and smaller too. And her hair... panicking, she grabbed the ponytail in her fist, and brought what she could in front of her face. What had happened to her hair? And her body?

"Oh my Gawd... Oh my Gawd..." trembling, she realized that she had stood up from the chair furthest from the door: the chair Kitty had been sitting in. She turned to the chair that she had been sitting in, and found her body, still unconscious.

"Mr. McCoy! Mr. McCoy!" Rogue ran to her teacher, who was looking on as Scott tried to wake her body. "Do ya have a mirror! Ah need ta see myself!"

"Of course, Rogue," he answered, leading her to a cabinet with a mirror inside.

"Ya... ya know it's me?" 

"Yes. Who else has that distictly southern way of speaking in the Institute."

Rogue gasped as she saw her reflection. Or, Kitty's reflection. "Ah look just like her, Mr. McCoy. Wha' happened?" She turned back toward him, grabbing his hands before she realized what she was doing. She jumped back, but then realized that she hadn't obsorbed him at all. "Ah... Ah touched ya! An' you're fine!"

"You're Kitty, remember?"

"Oh... wow..."

"You and Kitty managed what I've been trying to accomplish with mice for months. Your brains each reassembled their synapses to resemble the others!"

"What?..." Rogue scratched her head, messing up Kitty's hair a bit, and trying to put together the words that had just come out of McCoy's mouth.

"You switched brains!"

Check out my other stories here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Or e-mail me here: x_grls@yahoo.com

Author's Note: This was just a little idea that I had. And don't worry, it doesn't stop here. I have plenty ideas for their advertures in the other's body.


	2. Chapter 2: Dressup

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be. The theory of brain swapping, on the other hand, is completely mine, and I'm a little proud of it, no matter how ridiculous it is. So, no using without my permission!

Uh, I'm starting to get confused myself as to how to refer to the characters, so I'm going with the brains. When I say Kitty, I mean Kitty's brain in Rogue's body, and vice versa.

Rogue and Kitty both sat upright, gripping the edges of their chairs as the rest of the X-Men stood around them. Both turned to look at the other, and saw their own bodies. This was going to take a bit of getting used to.

"So, let me get the straight," Kitty said. "Rogue set off a switch that started a process that switched our brains?"

"Not switched your brains, rearranged their synapses. Your consciousnesses are each linked to that specific code of synapses, so you didn't really switched bodies, you brains turned into the others'."

"Whatever! The point is I look like her!" Kitty pointed to Rogue, then remembered that that was her own body. "I mean, I look like she's supposed to. Can't you just put us back in your machine and change us back?"

"No, Kitty. That would be nearly impossible. For one, you two would have to be in the exact same positions as last time. And when I say exact, I mean down to the last atom. For another, you blew all the wires and most of the transformers when you used it. It'll take some time to get back up to even semi-working conditions."

"Ya mean were stuck like this!" Rogue cried. "No! This is awful! Mr. McCoy, please, there has ta be some way!"

"Well, I do have a theory..."

"Let's do it. Whatever it is, Ah want to do it!"

"You wouldn't have to do anything, Rogue. The code for each of your synapses it written in every single one of your atoms. I believe that over time your brains will simply revert by to the way they were, driven by their very nature. I can't say, though, at what rate it will happen. Or even if it will happen at all!"

"Great, great," Kitty muttered. "So, can we just hang around here then and see if it happens?"

"I'm afraid not, Kitty," Xavier interjected. "If Magneto truly is up to something, we don't want to Brotherhood to know that we know anything about it. You two will be going to school with the rest. We may have missed this training session, but none of you should miss any more school. If you can leave in thirty minutes, you can still make it in time for second period."

"But Professor!" Kitty and Rogue both cried as everyone else filed out of the room.

"No buts. You may only have to bear it for a little while, so just take it in stride. Understood?"

"Yes..." Rogue muttered before standing, but Kitty stood and stormed out of the room.

Rogue floated silently up through the ceilings and into their room, basking in her new powers, and hoping not to run into anyone else. She didn't feel much like talking. When she arrived, she started looking through Kitty's cloths, trying to find something to where. Then Kitty came through the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kitty squealed.

Rogue poked her head out to respond. "Hello? Ah'm you! Ah have ta wear your cloths!" She resumed her rummaging, almost buried under all the cloths. "Do ya have anythin' skimpy!" she called out, her voice muffled.

"Why?" Kitty asked. She had opened Rogue's closet, and was completely put off by the lack of color.

"'Cause Ah can touch people now! Ah want ta take advantage of it!"

"Ugh, fine. There's a nice summer dress in the back left. But, like, don't get it dirty!" She looked on disgustedly as Rogue pulled the dress from the closet, held it in front of the mirror, and actually twirled.

"It's perfect!" she squealed, southern accent heavy.

"You know, you can't, like, talk like that at school. You have to be me!"

"Oh, so Ah should talk, like, with an annoying valley girl up-pitch?" Rogue retorted, obviously mocking Kitty.

"Ugh," Kitty growled, turning on her heal with an outfit in her hand, heading for the bathroom. "Wait'll she hears how I butcher her accent."

Kitty emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later. Rogue was waiting for her outside.

"Jeez! Could you, like, be any slower?" Rogue scowled at Kitty, then laughed. "Don't Ah do a great impression? Ah've been practicing."

"Well, keep practicing," Kitty said with an overly emphasized southern drawl.

"Ah don't sound like that, and, oh mah god..." Rogue had finally taken in Kitty's appearance. She was wearing Rogue's cloths, but they were so mismatched it was hideous, and her make-up was just as horrible as it had been that morning.

"What have ya done to mah body?" Rogue cried.

"It's Tacky Tuesday, remember? I'm just trying to think of your body as part of my costume."

"Oh, you're goin' ta regret this," Rogue muttered, storming into the bathroom and shutting the door. She stared into the mirror. What could she do? Then it hit her: the hair. Every night, Kitty would brush her hair incessantly, and she was always putting heaps of products on it. Reaching into the bottom drawer, Rogue pulled out the scissors she used to cut her own hair. Kitty needed a new style anyway...

~ ~ ~

"Professor!" Kitty wailed, running into the door before realizing she had to open it. She then entered his office, rubbing her head and still yelling. "Rogue cut my hair! She cut it! Professor!" Rogue ran into the room soon after.

"She deserves it. Look what she did ta me! Ah never wear tha' much make-up!" Xavier pulled back a little, surprised by Rogue's appearance. She had cut Kitty's hair so short that it didn't even reach her shoulders anymore. The bangs had been snipped to a proper length so that they stopped right above her eyebrows, and the rest was cut into a surprisingly neat bob.

"Rogue!" Xavier scolded. "What you did was very disrespectful! At least Kitty's changes are easily reversible. And Kitty, please show a little more respect for the body you're in. I will not have you two terrorizing each other any longer! If there is a problem, you must now settle it yourselves." He stopped to take a breath, glaringly furiously at both of them. Their heads were dropped in shame, but every second of so they would steal angry glances at each other. 

"Now," he continued, "Scott and the others are waiting for you two. Hurry, or you'll be late, and I'm not excusing you all from second period if you are late!"

Frightened, they both turned quickly and ran out the front doors. Neither of them wanted to be around Xavier when he was angry.

"Finally, you guys are here," Kurt sighed as they jumped into the car. "And Kitty, vhat have you done with your hair?"

"Ah'm Rogue, an' I cut it, dumbass."

"Vell, it looks great!" he said, slipping his arm around your shoulder. Rogue smiled at the touch, and sat comfortably for the rest of the ride.

Kitty looked on enviously as she took care not to get too close to anyone else.

Check out my other stories here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Or e-mail me here: x_grls@yahoo.com

Author's Note: This was just a little idea that I had. And don't worry, it doesn't stop here. I have plenty ideas for their advertiser in the other's body.


	3. Chapter 3: French Class

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be.

"So, like, what's your first class again?" Rogue asked Kitty. She may have been genuinely trying to sound like Kitty, but Kitty thought she was mocking her again, and just exploded.

"Stop talking like that! Just go ahead and talk like yourself. Tell people I felt like a change or something, because I don't want them all thinking I'm suddenly slow or something."

"Sorry," Rogue answered indignantly. "Ah was just tryin' to sound like you! Ya don' have ta yell at me. An' if that's the way you're goin' ta act, maybe Ah should jus' skip school today."

"No. Sorry," Kitty muttered. "I have French first. So just, like, try to talk with a French accent, and maybe no one will notice. Oh, and there's a test today, so-"

"Ah don' know any French though!" Rogue interjected.

"Oh, damn... Um, Jean is right next door, I think, in a more advanced French class. Just ask her mentally for the answers. She knows I always ace the French tests, so Ah'm sure she won't mind. Now, what class do you have first?"

"Ah have... wait a minute, ya jus' said 'Ah'm,' didn't you?" Rogue asked incredulously.

"No, I didn't! I didn't mean to! Ugh, it's just from, like, hanging around you too much, I bet."

"Whateve'. Ah have drama firs', so all ya have ta do is act. If ya act like yourself, people'll jus' think Ah'm actin' like you, so it'll be okay."

"Alright. The bells about to ring, so I'll, like, see you in the halls after class, okay?"

"Right."

Rogue walked off toward the foreign language hall. This was actually kind of fun.

"Hey, Kitty!" a voice called from behind her. It took her only a second to remember that she was Kitty, and she turned to find a boy she had never met before.

"Bonjoir!" he greeted. "I love your hair!"

"Uh, yeah, Bon jure, thanks," Rogue replied, trying to sound like she was good at this.

"I am ready for the test today, are you?" he asked, walking beside her the rest of the way to class. He slipped his arm around her just as Kurt had that morning, and Rogue couldn't help but grin happily.

"Of course Ah'm-" She stopped. Kitty may not want her to try it, but Rogue was convinced she could get the valley girl accent down. "I mean, like, of course I'm ready!" she squealed. He looked at her a little strangely, but seemed to buy it. Smiling happily on the inside, she took a seat in class next to the boy that head walked with her. Stealing a look at his binder, which he had already unpacked, she found his name to be Nate. Drawn by her stare at his stuff, he turned toward her.

"Um, Kitty? Why aren't you sitting in your seat?"

"But, I am, aren't I?" Rogue struggled to keep her southern accent at bay.

"Excuse me?" A girl with long blonde hair stood by Rogue, looking down at her disdainfully. "What do you think you are doing, Kitty?" The girl put emphasis on the last word, obviously making fun of Kitty's name.

Rogue glared up at her while answering. "Ah was sittin' here, if ya don' mind."

"Ew, why the heck are you talking like that?" The girl's tone changed from disdain to disgust. Rogue slapped herself mentally.

"Oh, I'm just, like, hanging around my roommate a little too much!" Rogue stood, hasty to remove herself from a situation where she may be found out. She hated having to back down, though, so she made one last comment before leaving.

"I don't think you can fit in that seat anyway."

The blonde had been sitting down, but she turned at this, snarling. "What's that supposed to mean, flapper Barbie?"

"Well, your ego is just, like, so big! You should really think about hitting the gym or something for that."

The girl glared, but she couldn't think of any comeback, so she just sat down. Rogue surveyed the room, looking for a seat that may be her own. There was only one seat left open, so it didn't take long to figure out which one it was. She sat down and, a second later, the final bell rang and class began. The teacher didn't even say anything before she started passing the tests out.

Rogue looked down at hers. And people could actually read this?

"Jean!" Rogue thought, reaching out with her mind. "Jean, can you hear me!"

"Yeah," Jean thought back. "You just totally distracted me when I was supposed to be answering a question!"

"Oh, sorry. Look, I'm in Kitty's French class, and I have no idea what any of this stuff means. I need your help!"

"Rogue, that's cheating."

"No, it's not. You know Kitty's a genius and she'd ace this thing anyway, so it's keeping our cover! If I fail this thing (which I will if you don't help me) the teacher will know Kitty wasn't the one taking it!"

"Ugh, fine. What's the first question?"

"I... Uh... I can't pronounce any of this stuff. Here." Rogue concentrated on the first question, picturing each word in her mind so Jean could see it. Then she showed Jean the answers.

"B." Jean said as soon as she finished.

Rogue went on to the next question.

"C."

They continued this way through the entire test: fifty questions. When Rogue finally finished and handed in the test, the class was almost over and the rest of the students had finished long ago.

"Quel est mauvais?" the teacher asked as Rogue turned in the paper.

"Oh, uh, um..." Rogue stammered. She turned her thoughts back to Jean. "Jean! Jean! Help me! The teacher just said... Um... 'Kell ay mo-vay?'"

"She want's know if you're alright," Jean answered.

"I'm fine!" Rogue stammered.

"Kitty," the teacher said, "you know we only French in the classroom. Now, quel est mauvais?"

"Ah..." Rogue could feel the sweat collecting on her forehead. "Uh... well..." Just then, the bell rang, and Rogue ran to her seat and grabbed her things. "Sorry, teach!" she said as she flew out the door. "I gotta go!"

Rogue hurried out of the classroom, trying to catch her breath. Her stomach felt like it was caught in her breath, she was so nervous. She just hoped that Kitty's drama class had been just as traumatizing.

She guessed not, though, as a grinning Kitty approached her.

"What're you so happy about!" Rogue snapped. "Ah jus' went through hell in your French class!"

"You passed the test, though, right?" Kitty asked, smile gone.

"Yeah."

"Good! Then I have some news that should cheer you up!" Kitty chirped while she and Rogue started walking toward their next classes.

"What?" Rogue asked, desperate for some good news.

"You're going steady with Jason."

"What?!!!!"

Check out my other stories here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Or e-mail me here: x_grls@yahoo.com

Author's Note: Jason? Who's Jason? If you paid attention during Spykecam, you'd know!


	4. Chapter 4: Jason?

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be.

In case anyone doesn't know, Jason is the boy that Kitty crushes on in Spykecam, and Rogue does a little too. They both end up dancing in a school play to get his attention, because he's the male lead. He kind of disappears after the episode, though. Oh well, he was just a human.

"What do ya mean Ah'm goin' steady with Jason?" Rogue practically shrieked.

"Quiet," Kitty told her. "You don't want to, like, attract attention, do you?"

"Ah thought you were over Jason!" hissed, not even trying to hide her rage.

"I am!" Kitty laughed, "but evidently you're not."

"Ah can' believe you. Ah hate tha' kid, he's so freakin' dramatic. Why couldn' you have picked someone else if you had ta fin' me a boyfriend?" Rogue held her head in her hands, trying not to cry. And why did she want to cry? She was stronger than this. What did it matter anyway? She would just tell him off when she got her body back. But still the tears gathered in her eyes. This wasn't something she would do; this was something Kitty would do....

"Oh mah god," Rogue muttered in the middle one of Kitty's sentences. She had been babbling, not caring that Rogue wasn't paying any attention to her. "Oh mah god, Kitty," Rogue grabbed one of Kitty's covered wrists. "It's happenin'! Ah'm turnin' into you! Ah don' wanna turn into you now! It's not supposed ta start until we get back ta the Institute! Ah don' wan' this ta happen at school!"

"Calm down, Rogue. It'll be okay. We want to turn back into ourselves, don't we? It doesn't matter where it happens."

"But what if something bad happens when we switch bodies! Ah, like, don' wan' people to see it! Ah don' want anyone to know Ah was you! "

"Don't worry about it! Mr. McCoy would have told us if it was going to be painful or gruesome. Now Ah need to go, I mean, I need to go to your next class. What is it?"

"Uh, American Lit." Rogue stammered, trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes. She hated feeling like this. She didn't want to care.

"Great, and Ah have, I mean, I have Chemistry."

"O-okay." They both parted ways, but Rogue turned back and called through the crowd, "Kitty?"

"Yeah?" Kitty turned around, but walked backwards so even more people separated them.

"Who do you sit next to?" Rogue almost yelled.

"Lance!"

Rogue turned back and walked toward the Chemistry room. So she sat next to Lance? If Kitty had any foresight at all she would know that disaster was in the air.

In the meantime, Kitty went on to American Lit. She knew it would be a piece of cake; she had already taken the class last year. There were advantages to being advanced. When she reached the classroom there were only two seats left open: one in the front and one in the back. She chose the one in the back, figuring that Rogue wouldn't want to stand out. That, and the back just looked a lot more appealing to her.

She sat down, and actually slumped down into her chair. Usually, she sat straight up in the front of the class so the teacher would call on her. But now, she didn't want to be noticed; she didn't want to be called on; she just wanted to be left alone.

Still slumped as the teacher began to drone on in the front of the class, she found her attention slipping away. She became lost in daydreams, something she had never before dared to do in class. Drifting back and forth between reality and fantasy, she was called back suddenly and harshly.

"Rogue? Rogue!"

"Ya-yes ma'am." Kitty shot up in her seat, ashamed of herself.

"Answer my question!" The teacher snapped.

Kitty ducked her head, now more embarrassed than ashamed. "Could you, uh, ya ask it again?"

"Name one of Thoreau's famous quotes."

Kitty hurried to answer, wishing attention to be taken away from her. By now, all the other students were staring mercilessly. "Oh, 'Simplify, simplify, simplify.'"

The teacher stared at her suspiciously before responding. "Very well then." She moved on to the next student, and Kitty sighed, slipping back down into her seat. A few minutes later, the teacher was passing out a pop quiz. Kitty rummaged through Rogue's stuff, trying to find a pencil. All that she found, though, were a bunch of sharpies. She turned to her neighbor and asked for a pencil. 

As Kitty reached out to get it, the kid overshot and brushed her wrist with his finger. It was only a moment, but they both recoiled in shock. He looked at her, terrified, before passing out, slipping right out of his seat. Kitty didn't notice, though, because her mind was in shock. Swimming through it were new memories: a first bike ride, a homerun, an A on a test, a broken arm... 

Kitty clasped her head, overwhelmed. After only a moment the pain began to die down, and the memories began to fade, finding shelter in the back of her mind. Breathing in short gasps, she opened her eyes. Everything was dark, but her sight slowly came back to her, and she found everyone staring at her once again.

Realizing what she had done, Kitty turned back to her neighbor, who was still out cold.

"Somebody wake him up!" she cried, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Don' jus' stand there! Wake him up!" Jumping over the desks, she crouched at the nameless boy's side. She shook him, and his eyes fluttered open. As soon as he saw her, he pushed her back away.

"What did you do to me, you freak?" he accused.

"Ah, Ah jus'-" Kitty stammered, trying to excuse herself.

"That's enough, students!" the teacher interrupted. "Everyone back to your seats! We all know that Rogue is different. We all know that she is dangerous, but since the school board seems to think that they should still be able to go to school with us, we must coexist! Aaron, you look fine. You may go and get a drink of water, if you want, but I expect you back in here in five minutes." The boy hurriedly left the room, careful not to get near Kitty. "Everyone else, in your seats now. We will finish this quiz, and then continue the lesson where we left off. Rogue, will you come to my desk please?"

Head down, Kitty walked quickly up to her desk. "Ah didn' mean to! Ah'm sorry, but-"

"That's enough. I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention."

"But-"

"But nothing. Principal Kelly has decried that any mutant that uses his powers in school must be given detention, and I would probably be giving it to you anyway even if it wasn't mandated."

"But ya don' understand! Ah can't turn them off!"

"That's no excuse. Now I expect to see you here promptly after school. Go finish your quiz."

"But-"

"Go!"

Check out my other stories here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Or e-mail me here: x_grls@yahoo.com

Author's Note: 


	5. Chapter 5: Lunch

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be.

Kitty sat down at the lunch table, head in her hands. How could Rogue stand it? All the memories kept flooding through her mind, unexpectedly and uninvited. Every now and then the boy tried to break through, tried to take control. Kitty fought him everytime, and everytime was left exhausted. Feeling hot, she laid her head down on the cool table, trying to catch her breath. Rogue appeared from the crowd bustling around on all sides, and sat down next to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rogue asked, concern written all over her face.

"It's mah head," Kitty moaned. "I absorbed someone. I don' know how you can stand it. I think I'm going to pass out or throw-up or something before lunch is over. An' I'm so hot!"

"I'll be right back," Rogue hastily replied, grabbing a dollar out of her purse, which was hanging by Kitty's side. A cold bottle of water had always helped her to calm down, and it sounded like Kitty needed it a lot more than she ever had. Rogue's brain had adapted for the power, so she could control it and contain it. But Kitty...

Rogue stopped in her tracks, almost running into the figure standing in front of her. She had been so deep in her own thoughts and concerns that she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She was simply intent on getting to that vending machine and back to Kitty's side as quickly as possible.

"Scott. Hi," she said, walking around him. If he wanted to talk he could follow her; she was on a mission.

"Hey, Kitty," he replied, falling in step with her. He put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her for a moment. He leaned in close. "Rogue..." he whispered. Rogue's breath caught in her throat. She was mesmerized for only a moment by those ruby lenses, however, before remembering Kitty.

Rogue twisted her shoulder away from Scott, continuing on. "I need to get water for Kitty-er... Rogue," Rogue stammered breathlessly, trying to forget how close he had been only a moment ago. He continued walking beside her. When they finally reached the vending machine, he leaned up against it as she slipped her dollar in. It hummed quietly as Rogue willed herself not to look at Scott. Hitting the water button, she waited. She heard the bang of its drop, and leaned down to pick the bottle out of the machine. However it wasn't there.

"Damn machine," Rogue cursed, giving it a little punch. "Bottle must have caught on something inside. She punched it again, but to no avail. Scott stood up straight, and gave the machine a tap on the side he was leaning. The bottle clattered into reach.

"Thanks," Rogue muttered, grabbing it and starting back to Kitty.

"Rogue?" Scott called after her.

"What?" She asked, turning on her heel and starting to lose her temper a bit. "Kitty's in trouble, can't you understand that? I have to get back to her!"

"Look," he said, "meet me after school by the football bleachers." He turned in the other direction, going to eat with the other seniors outside. Rogue stood there, dumb-founded. Why would he want to meet her after school? She couldn't, anyway. She had to get back to the Institute with Kitty.

Kitty! Rogue remembered why she was slowly allowing her hand to be numbed by the water, and she rushed off to help her friend.

"Here," Rogue said, handing the bottled water to Kitty and sitting down beside her.

"Thanks," Kitty gasped, grabbing the bottle and holding it against her head. She sighed blissfully as the cool water drops slowly made their way down her face. Rogue sat in uncomfortable silence as Kitty undid the cap and gulped down the water, eyes closed in pain.

Finally, Kitty opened her eyes and looked at Rogue. "Ah'm sorry," she said.

"Why?"

"People aren't goin' to trust you anymore. They're going to be scared. They're going to avoid you..."

"Kitty, you haven't changed anything. People avoided me to begin with. Besides, I don't need any of them. You guys at the Institute kind of understand me, so you're all the friends I need."

Kitty smiled up at Rogue and took another sip of her water. "The teacher gave me detention. One hour, and I have to serve it today. Jean's staying after for track today, so I'm goin' to get a ride home with her. You can go with Scott, and I'll meet you at the Institute."

"Go with Scott?" Rogue practically choked on the words. How could Kitty possibly know? Why did she think she should go with Scott?

"Yeah, have him give you a ride home. He probably will want to go right after school and get some trainin' in."

"Oh," Rogue breathed, relieved. "Oh, okay. Yeah, sure, I'll go home with Scott."

"Great." Kitty closed her eyes, concentrating as the memories came again. "God, Ah'm glad this day is almost over. I don' know how much longer I can stand this. What's your last class?"

"P.E. It's easy. The professor gave the teacher a note at the beginning of the year saying I have, like, a heart problem or some shit like that."

"Why? You're power doesn't keep you from runnin'."

"Yeah, but it does keep me from dressing out, which is one of the things required if you're going to run. If they just didn't make the uniforms so skimpy, I'd be out there outrunning everyone. But, what can you do?"

"Okay, whatever," Kitty responded, breathless from another attack. "Do they ever give up?" she asked Rogue through clenched teeth.

"No, they never give up. But they do get weaker."

"Well, they better get weak fast, because they're tiring me out. I don't think I can hold him back much longer."

"You can," Rogue reassured her. "Just, like, keep a water bottle with you all the time. It really helps. What class do you have next?"

"Computer Technology."

"What?"

"Computer Technology. Don't worry, it's really easy too. Just go in, sit down at computer, and do whatever is written up on the board."

"Okay," Rogue sighed. She leaned forward, mimicking Kitty. Before she could get her head down though, a fist slammed down on the table, shaking it horribly. Kitty jumped up.

"Lance! What are ya doing?" she yelped, then grabbed her head in pain.

"This doesn't concern you, Rogue," he snapped, and then he turned to Rogue, snarling. "You are such a bitch."

"What did I do!" Rogue asked, heart beating fast.

"You know exactly well what you did! You know I'm struggling in Chemistry, and then in today's lab you go and screw everything up, so now my grade's going to drop even more!"

"S-sorry?" she whimpered.

"I'm never speaking to you again!" He started to storm off, but changed his mind and came back, expression much kinder. "Oh, and I found your note in my backpack."

"Note?" Rogue squeaked, glancing nervously at Kitty.

"Yeah. I feel the same way." With that, he leaned in and kissed her.

Check out my other stories here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Or e-mail me here: x_grls@yahoo.com

Author's note: Poor Lance! His heart is being torn about; someone needs to save him!!


	6. Chapter 6: My Brain

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be.

"Lance! What the hell do ya think you're doin'!" Kitty screamed, standing up.

"This has nothing to do with you, Rogue," Lance said, pulling away from Rogue.

"Well!" Kitty squeaked. "Ya can at least take it away from me! I don' wanna look at-" with these words she clasped her head again in pain, collapsing onto the floor.

"Kitty!" Rogue cried, diving to her side. "Kitty, wake up! Wake up! You have to stay awake!" Lance too fell by Kitty's side, but he looked at Rogue confusedly.

"Kitty?" he asked, looking down at who looked like Rogue.

"Shut up and help me!" Rogue screamed at him. By now a small ring had formed around Kitty's prone figure. 

"Get back!" Lance shouted at them, but still they pushed forward, anxious to see the show. "I said get back!" His eyes rolled back in his head, and the floor around them began to quake. Screaming, everyone backed off. Most ran outside, but some still lingered. Lance just glared at them menacingly, and they too scurried off. Lance turned back to the girls. Rogue was quaking as she poured water on Kitty's forehead, shouting at her.

"Get up! Get up! This is the kind of opportunity they wait for! They're still strong, so you have to keep fighting them! Get up!"

"Hn!" Kitty moaned, opening her eyes. She lifted her head, then realized that was a mistake. Putting her hand to her forehead, she laid back down again, sighing.

"Here," Rogue offered, handing her the water.

"Thanks," Kitty groaned, grabbing it blindly and bringing it to her head. "This really sucks. Ah'm so sorry, Rogue. I understand now."

"Yeah, well I wish you didn't," Rogue laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "It's enough for there to be one person in the world who has to bear this. Besides, I don't get it half as bad as you got it just now. I was born to deal with this, you weren't."

"Still, I understand."

Lance looked at them both, obviously perplexed. "Okay, I'm trying to be really understanding and passive right now," he finally said, "but can someone please explain what the hell is going on? I mean, I don't want to seem crazy, but it's almost like you two-"

"Switched bodies," Rogue finished for him. Kitty closed her eyes again, sighing. Rogue could take care of this one; she just needed to rest and get control.

"It was an accident," Rogue continued. "This morning. We were fighting, and it just... happened." Rogue got the feeling she shouldn't say anything about Mr. McCoy's invention. If Magneto ever heard about that he could put it to ill use. "It's going away, though. You'll notice that I had no Southern accent through this entire sentence. Our brains are slowly going back to normal."

Lance screwed up his face. "That's just freaky." He started to walk away, but Kitty sat up.

"Lance, ya can't tell anyone."

"I know," he said, still walking. "Rogue, can I talk to you for a second?"

Rogue turned to Kitty. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, Ah'll be fine. I think Ah've gotten control."

"Okay, I'll be right back." Rogue stood up, and followed Lance around the corner. "What?" she asked.

"What do you mean, what? That letter! How could you do that? You know how I feel about Kitty, and you went and screwed with my feelings," he hung his head. "I really thought she wanted to go out with me..."

Rogue was astonished. Lance looked genuinely hurt, and she couldn't believe that she had been the one to cause it. Who could ever want such a soul to ever be hurt? Not to mention such a body...

"She does," Rogue stammered, trying not to look at him.

"How do you know?" His eyes were full of hope, yet the voice practically dripped with uncertainty; he wasn't going to be fooled again.

"This brain, MY brain, is slowly changing back into HER brain. I, like, sorta know all her thoughts and feelings, though I'm not all that consciously aware. They seem like they're supposed to be there, but I KNOW I don't have feelings for you. She does."

Lance just stared at her, smiling. Eyes still shining, he turned and walked calmly away. He didn't have to say anything; Rogue could see it in his eyes.

Smirking a little to herself, Rogue turned back toward Kitty. She couldn't leave her alone too long; she was scared the girl might actually try passing out again. When she returned, however, Kitty seemed almost fully recovered. Her knuckles were still white from her death grip on the water bottle, but she was sitting up and the color was starting to come back to her cheeks.

"What did he have ta say?" Kitty asked, spirit in her voice again.

"Oh, he was... just prying for the details about our switch," Rogue blurted out, looking away and blushing.

"Wow," Kitty said, "Ah'm a really bad liar!"

"Yeah, you are. I, like, would have been able to pull that off if I was in my real body."

They both laughed cheerily, and Kitty pushed the subject no further. The bell rang only a few minutes later, but Rogue was scared to let Kitty go.

"Are you sure you don't want me to, like, take you to the nurse's office? We could say you fainted... which you really did."

"No, Ah'm fine! They backed off, and Ah think mah brain's gettin' better at handlin' it too."

"Well, that does make sense, since you're slowly developing my brain..."

"Yeah yeah, whateve'. Ah got to get to class! Oh, an' don' act like an idiot in Tech. Ah do have a reputation there!"

"I've heard about your reputation. Don't worry. I'll, like, be sure to bust a few hard drives while I'm there."

Laughing again, they parted ways. Kitty walked merrily down the hall to the gym, though her face held a sullen expression. Seeing her reflection in the glass of a classroom door, she figured it was just something you had to get used to when you were in Rogue's body.

Not speaking to anybody, she went outside with the rest of the class, and sat on the bleachers, watching them run. Every now and then she would clench her eyes in pain as the boy's entity pushed to break through, but the attacks were much weaker.

The class ended without event (finally, a time to relax and NOT have to stress out for Kitty), and she continued on to detention. She was a little nervous, having never gotten detention before, but the fact that it was in someone else's name seemed to ease the pain a bit.

In the hall, Rogue passed the Literature door behind which Kitty sat. She barely noticed it, however; she was too intent on getting to where Kitty had been only a few minutes before. Scott would be waiting... 

Check out my other stories here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Or e-mail me here: x_grls@yahoo.com

Author's note: Argh!! Still haven't made up my own mind, so you people have to help me. Scott, or Remy? I like Remy better myself, but Scott would be so much easier to fit in the story!! Then again, we do need a run-in with the acolytes, don't we? wanders off, deep in thought. Remembers something, stops, and turns Hey!! Review, and let me know who you want her with!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Lookout Point

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be. Especially Pietro... or Piotr... or Gambit... or Logan... Hell, I'll just take everyone!!!

Argh!! I am so conflicted!! I still don't really know who Rogue is going to end up with. This chapter is going to be as much of a surprise to me as it's going to be to everyone else! I've basically been fighting with myself for the past week (hence the long delay). I have my sense, let's call her evil, and then my sensibility, let's call her eviler.

~

Evil: Scott! It's so obvious! He's already flirted with her, they're meeting at the bleachers, she has a crush on him.... I mean, we (evil and eviler) have been planning this all along.

Eviler: But Remy! REMY!

Evil: I know... he is hot... but please? Could you think about this? I know more people want Rogue with him, and I know we want Rogue with him, but Scott just fits so well!

Eviler: But it's **Remy**! 

Evil: But it's going to be so hard to write him in. Unless... No! We can't do it. Tell me one reason why we should screw up this perfectly good story.

Eviler: Remy?

Evil: ... 

~

Yup, that's pretty much it. It all ends in a brain fart, and I have no clue what to do. So, here's me writing with absolutely nothing (ok, maybe a little something when I ignore one of my halves, but still essentially nothing) to go on. Enjoy!

****************

"Scott? Are you here?" Rogue approached the bleachers tentatively. The field was a bustle of motion as the track team practiced, but the bleachers seemed barren. Sighing a little, Rogue climbed up and sat down resting her head in her hands. She ran her fingers through her hair with one hand, and was surprised at how quickly she ran out of hair. Oh yeah, she did cut Kitty's hair this morning...

Blushing shamefully, she sat up straight and let her hands fall to her sides. She was just about to get ready to leave when a hand fell on her thigh. Startled, she turned quickly to the owner of said hand.

"Hey, Rogue. Kitty told me you needed a ride home," Scott said innocently. He had evidently snuck up to the side of the bleachers without her noticing.

"Oh, yeah," Rogue stammered, breathless. He took her hand and helped her down from the bleachers, and then led her back to the parking lot. Rogue hung her head in uncomfortable silence as he opened the passenger door for her, and she stepped into the car. He sprinted over to the other side, and vaulted into his seat, starting the car. They zoomed out of the parking lot, and made a right onto the road.

"Uh, Scott?" Rogue asked. "Where are we going? The Institute is, like, the other way."

"Kitty and Jean are stuck at the school, so we can't really get any good training in anyway. I figured we could go somewhere else until they finish up at school."

"Ah." Rogue sunk down into her seat, incredibly uncomfortable. She started as Scott started reaching toward her, but he only turned the radio on, and made the bass boom. Rogue sighed gratefully as Scott began to sing along with the music (Fountains of Wayne). He was very obviously tone deaf, but at least she wouldn't be expected to talk. She allowed her thoughts to slip away as she watched the trees whip by outside.

Rogue was startled, shamefully, from a daydream about Lance when Scott parked the car, turned off the engine, and turned down the radio. She looked around and realized she knew this place. Not well, but the memory was there...

"This is Lookout Point," Scott told her, seeing the look of confusion on her face. "We met here after the incident at Area 51, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Rogue said, blushing a bit. How could she have been so stupid! Of course it was Lookout Point. Now he was going to think she was some kind of idiot.

Obviously not, though. She felt something on her thigh, and looked down to find Scott's hand there.

"Scott! What do you think you're doing?" Rogue squealed, pushing his hand away.

"What?" He asked, confused. "I thought you liked me."

"Yeah, I like you! As a friend."

"Because that's all we could be," he said, smiling and leaning forward a bit. "But now..."

"But now nothing has changed," Rogue shouted as she turned her head to avoid Scott's lips. "You've still got Jean!"

"Jean?" A look of almost disgust crossed his face. "Jean is Jean. She's always there. You're Rogue: the untouchable." He leaned in and tried to kiss her again.

"Stop it!" Rogue pushed him away and got out of the car. "If the only thing that kept you from me was my power, then you're much shallower than I ever thought, Scott Summers!!"

"Aw, come on!" he shouted after her as she stormed off. "You know you want to! It's your chance, Rogue. Probably your only chance! Rogue!" He started up the car, and drove off in the direction she had gone, slowing so that the car stayed beside her as she walked.

"Get away from me, you asshole!"

"Look, I'm sorry. Just get in the car and I'll take you home."

"No way! I don't ever want to be anywhere near you again, you creep!"

"Fine." He sped up the car like he was going to leave, but when he was only a little ahead of her he stopped the car, and angled it so that it blocked the entire road. Stepping out, he walked toward.

"Come on, Rogue," he said gently, offering her his hand. "Let's just go home."

"I said I don't want to be near you! Just leave me alone, okay?"

"I can't do that. I can't leave you out here by yourself. We need to get back to the Institute soon anyway."

"I can walk."

"No." He grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her toward his car. She struggled against his hold, but had no luck freeing herself.

"Let me go!"

"Rogue, I'm not going to do anything! Just come on!" He yanked her viciously, and she fell to the ground, skinning her knees on the sharp rocks. Pulling her back to her feet, he showed no compassion as he continued on to his car.

"Scott, please," Rogue choked. Tears were streaming down her face now, and she had almost given up fighting. Unceremoniously, Scott lifted her up and dumped her into the passenger seat, not even bothering with the door. Scott jumped into the driver's side, and put the car in drive. Before he could go, however, a plying card floated down from above them and landed just in front of Scott on the dashboard: Ace of Spades. It glowed menacingly as Rogue and Scott both stared at it, perplexed. A split-second later it exploded, and Scott was thrown back, hitting his head hard on his head restraint.

Dazedly, he rubbed the back of his head, and looked at Rogue. She was looking up. Scott's head then whipped back toward the front of his car as he heard a loud thump on the hood. There, on the car, stood, or rather, crouched, the owner of the card.

"Having trouble, cherie?"

Check out my other stories here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Or e-mail me here: x_grls@yahoo.com

Author's Note: Well, I guess it's pretty obvious which half of me won now, huh? I guess I really am a lot eviler than I thought... Okay, enough musing about myself. Yay!! I can't wait to write the next chapter! squeals to self, since rest of house is sleeping Review, please!! It makes me feel so good when you do, and then I write more! And usually better too...


	8. Chapter 8: An End and a Beginning

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be. Now, the plot idea is Freaky Friday's, I figure I should give them credit too. I saw the movie. It wasn't that bad. Some annoying girls got up and danced at the end. They were only a couple of years (at most) younger than I am. I'm glad I'm not that strange. Okay, lastly, Kitty's new haircut is totally mine, and it can be seen on my web site in the sketches section.

I know, Scott was way out of character last time, but I'll try to justify it here (who knows what my fingers will type?), and it worked! And Rogue could very well be the damsel in distress there because you have to remember that Kitty's emotions and thoughts are starting to get the better of her a lot.

Now, on to the chapter. You have already noticed that eviler prevailed last chapter, so evil, I think, will be getting most of this one. Don't worry, though. Eviler still has a LOT of influence, since most of you seem to like her the best.

*********************

Kitty stepped out of detention after the hour had been served. It hadn't been half as bad as she thought! The teacher didn't let you do homework or doodle or talk or anything, but Kitty found that Rogue's imagination was enough to keep her occupied and amused, and she emerged unscathed and unscarred.

She started on her way out to the football field straight out, anxious to get to Jean and back to the Institute. She hadn't gotten far, though, before a familiar face obstructed her path.

"Hey, Rogue!" Jason smiled at her winningly. "I didn't think I'd see you after school today, since you usually leave as soon as the bell rings. You can imagine my surprise when I saw you walking out of the Literature room! What were you doing? Working on a project?"

"No," Kitty muttered, walking around him. She was suddenly in a very sour mood. She had been content when alone, but now that he presence was disturbed by another's, she felt very angry.

"Well, I'm really looking forward to our date this Friday! Only three days; you can bet I'm counting them down," he jogged beside her, trying to keep up with her hurried pace.

"Look, Jason, Ah'm startin' to rethink that," Kitty said, not looking at him.

"Why?" He stopped in front of her, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You were so eager during Drama today. Why the sudden change of heart."

"It's not really a change of heart, so much as a change of mind," Kitty muttered under her breath before answering him directly. "Ah wasn' myself this mornin'. If ya weren' so annoyin', Ah'd probably still give ya a chance now, but Ah seriously can' stand to be around ya!"

"Whoa," Kitty thought to herself. "Ah must seriously be chanellin' Rogue righ' now, cause Ah would never say anythin' like that to anyone!"

"Oh..." Jason trailed off, trying to calm himself. "Well," he finally blurted out, "you dress weird anyway! I don't know why I ever liked you!"

"Good! Now tha' we've both established we don' like each othe', can ya go away? Ah need ta be somewhere."

He stalked off, glaring at her. As he turned the corner out her sight, though, he wiped a tear from his eye.

Kitty, feeling little to no remorse, just continued on in the same direction she was traveling. At least when Rogue got her body back, she would have one less thing to worry about.

~ ~ ~

Rogue stared at Gambit, jaw dropping as low as possible. He returned her gaze, piercing her soul with his fiery demon eyes. Her heart stopped in her chest for a moment, then began beating horribly fast and powerfully. She could hear its steady beat in her ears, and wondered if Gambit could hear it too. He had a smirk on his face, like he knew all her secrets simply by looking at her. It was uncomfortable, yet thrilling. At that moment, Rogue knew exactly how Scarlett felt standing at the top of the staircase, being stared at by Rhett Butler.

Bracing herself mentally, she tore her eyes away to glance at Scott. He was glaring at the figure on his hood, and his right hand was to his glasses, already beginning to lower them slightly. The red glow over the rim increased. Gambit too looked at Scott when Rogue did, and he cautioned the military man.

"I don' t'ink dat's a good idea, Summers," he said, lowering his hand so that it was touching the metal. "I could charge dis t'ing righ' now, and then both you and tha petite would be in hot water."

Quaking with hatred, Scott slowly lowered his hand, and Gambit removed his hand from the car. "What do you want?" he spit at the Cajun.

"Well, Remy wants a lot of t'ings, but it's not about me, now. Tha girl wants ta go, no?"

Scott passed a fleeting glance at Rogue before speaking. "This isn't any of your business."

"Oh, dat it may not be, but your business is definitely not with dis petite either, is it?" Gambit winked at Rogue, causing her to blush furiously. Scott simply glared. "So," Gambit continued, "I t'ink you should be leaving her here now, or you won' be having a car, no?"

Still scowling at Gambit, Scott slowly reached across Rogue and opened her door. Rogue jumped out quickly, and shut the door behind her. Remy then leapt off the car, so that he was now between Rogue and the car. "Go now," he commanded, and Scott floored it, kicking dust up in their faces.

Coughing, Remy turned to face Rogue at the dust settled. "I will get him back for dat next time." Dipping his head down a bit so he could meet her eyes, he caught her chin in his hand, and lifted her head. "Why do tha tears still flow, chere?" he asked her sweetly. "He's gone now."

"I know it's just... everything. You don't know the half of all the shit I've had to go through today." She closed her eyes, trying to will herself to stop crying, but they only seeped through and made fresh paths down her cheeks.

"You don' like the body, Rogue?"

"No, I don't. I like the touch," she reached out and touched his cheek, then drew it back away as she continued, "but the body, and the life, and the feelings: they're not mine. I want me back... wait a second. How do you know?" She drew away from him, afraid that perhaps he had hidden telepathic abilities.

"I heard you and tha boy," he answered, moving back toward her.

Rogue blushed again as he reached out and cupped her cheek with his palm.

"Such a beautiful soul..." he muttered as he stared into her eyes.

Rogue couldn't believe the degree to which she melted at that comment. Her crush on him (for she did have a crush, she could admit that to herself) combined with Kitty's teenybopper tendencies made her completely susceptible to anything he might say in his suave Cajun accent.

"Remy, we barely know each other," Rogue pointed out.

"I know you better than anyone..." He moved forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. Rogue closed her eyes in bliss as he massaged her lips. This was even better than what she had always imagined a kiss to be.

Pulling away, he smirked at her boyishly, and she smiled up at him from beneath Kitty's lashes. "Rogue?" he finally spoke, "by what miracle didya end up in Kitty's body?"

"I can't tell you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He shrugged, and kissed her again.

Check out my other stories here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Or e-mail me here: x_grls@yahoo.com

Author's note: SQUEE! This is so good! And so romantic! Excuse me, but I think evil has now died, and eviler has complete possession because this is all just sending me into giggling fits!


	9. Chapter 9: The Pain

Sorry for all the false updates people! This chapter keeps loading incorrectly, so if it doesn't make sense, that might be why...

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be. Now, the plot idea is Freaky Friday's, I figure I should give them credit too. I saw the movie. It wasn't that bad. Some annoying girls got up and danced at the end. They were only a couple of years (at most) younger than I am. I'm glad I'm not that strange. Okay, lastly, Kitty's new haircut is totally mine, and it can be seen on my web site in the sketches section!

So, evidently the last chapter was a short chapter, which is strange because it is the longest of them all. You all seem to want longer chapters, so I shall do my best. This may be the last chapter. If it's not, there will be only one or two more. I started it out as a short story, and thus it shall remain, though Kitty may appear in future stories with the same haircut (what can I say? I just love that drawing!)

I am writing this in an attempt to summon eviler from the depths of my features, because I just got home from school, and evil reigns there.

Alright! I know what I'm going to do! Enjoy!

********************

Kitty stormed out to the field, where the track team was just finishing up their practice. Jean was still out on the field, though, trying to break her own record for shot-put.

Sighing, Kitty collapsed onto the bleachers. Jean was an extreme over-achiever, so they would probably be there until Jean was fully satisfied with her day's accomplishments. Reaching into Rogue's backpack, she found a book: Crime and Punishment. Turning to the beginning, she began to read, and was immediately engulfed in the story. Before she got too far, however, her head was torn apart by an unbelievable piercing headache.

Kitty jumped to her feet, screaming and clutching at her head. Shocked, Jean turned toward the shriek, dropping the shot-put she had just been about to hurl onto Duncan Matthew's foot. He howled in pain, and jumped about as Taryn tried to calm him, but Jean paid him no heed.

Running, she grabbed Kitty round the shoulders and began leading her to her car. "What's going on?" she whispered concernedly.

"Ah... Can't... Breath!" Kitty choked out through clenched teeth, as white knuckles pulled at her hair. "Mah... Head!"

"God," Jean muttered, pulling Kitty along even faster. "I doubt even the professor would have let you out if he knew this would happen. Chances are he knows, though, so Mr. McCoy will be there to help you as soon as we arrive."

Kitty nodded, but wasn't reassured. She felt as though her head was being torn apart. Her sight gave way, as did her legs, and she crumbled to the ground. Her uncontrollable screams drew a crowd, just as before in the lunchroom. Lance emerged, having pushed himself to the front.

Scooping Kitty into his arms, careful not to touch her skin, he followed Jean through the parking lot, and laid Kitty down in the back seat. Without a word to Jean, he jumped into the passenger seat, and twisted around so he could watch Kitty. Reaching back, he gave her his hand, and the squeezed it mercilessly the entire way. Her screams echoed through the minds of Lance and Jean as her mind and sight were constantly pierced by a light, then lost in darkness before the lightning came again.

Arriving at the Institute, Lance took her up in his arms again and ran up the front steps, where Xavier and Mr. McCoy were nowhere to be found. Jean scanned the manor quickly, and found Logan in Xavier's study. Running to him, Lance placed Kitty on the sofa as Logan looked on suspiciously, and Jean tried to explain.

"They're switching back, Logan! And I think it's even worse than Mr. McCoy could ever have imagined!" Jean was almost frantic at this point. "Look at her," she pointed back at Kitty, "you'd think she was dying, and for all we know she could be!"

"Calm down," Logan growled. "McCoy and Xavier are gone: something with Mystique. Hank told me that in case of the freak chance that this might happen, all we got to do is get them near each other. He explained it to me, but I don't get all that nonsense he blabs about. All I know is we got to get them together."

"Great, where's Rogue?"

"Ain't she with you?"

"No, she came home with Scott right after school-" She cut off her sentence quickly and whipped her head around as she heard wheels screech to a halt in front of the Institute. "...Or maybe he's just getting home now. Without her."

A second later Scott burst through the doors. "Gambit kidnapped Rogue!" he blurted out, not waiting for encouragement to tell his tale. "We were driving here right after school, and he stopped us and grabbed her and just took off. I tried to follow him, but couldn't. That's why I'm so late.

"Great. Rescue mission it is." Logan stalked off to put on his uniform. Lance was kneeling beside Kitty, continuing to hold her hand, and trying to calm her down and ease her pain. He had long ago sought out the kitchen, and was holding a wet rag to her forehead.

Looking over Lance and Kitty quickly to make sure they weren't paying any attention to her, Jean grabbed Scott's arm and pulled him aside.

"What do you think you're doing?" she scolded.

"What do you mean?" he asked, avoiding her glance. "I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah right. Telepath, remember?" she reminded him, pointing to her head. "Scott, what the hell is wrong with you? This isn't you."

"Maybe it is! You don't know me." He crossed his arms and turned away from her.

She looked confused for a moment, then laughed. "So that's what this is about? You want to try and be the bad boy? Scott, don't be an idiot. They switched bodies for only a day. They didn't get a chance to start over, and you don't either. And if you did, you still couldn't be the bad boy; it's not who you are!"

"How the hell do you know? I'm tired of it all Jean! I'm tired of everyone turning to me and expecting me to be the responsible one when I really just want to run away or tell a joke or something. I'm tired of being the model, and I'm tired of waiting for you!"

"What?" Jean was caught unawares by the last one.

"I'm been waiting for you for years, and now you're finally starting to recognize me, but it's not enough! I'm a guy, Jean. I can't just stand here and wait for you to stop being mature and oblivious."

"Mature and oblivious? Scott, I'm just waiting for you!"

Scott stopped, and just looked at her, lost for words. Finally coming to a decision, he grabbed her hand, and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Stop it Scott!" she squealed. "We may have things resolved here, but that doesn't change to fact that you really screwed up royally with Rogue. She's never going to forgive you for this."

He pulled his hand away, and looked at the corner, ashamed. "I don't know what I'm going to do..." he muttered.

At that moment, Logan walked back into the room. "C'mon, gang. Let's go." Looking down with distrust at the Brotherhood member, he grunted, "Pick her up and let's go. We need to get them together as soon as possible. Now, Scott," he said, turning to Scott, "Where was Gambit headed when you lost him?"

"Lookout Point. And he wasn't heading anywhere, he was there. I left Rogue with him there, but he did threaten me."

That's not the whole truth Jean thought to Scott.

Yeah, well, it's the closest I'm going to be able to get with Logan without getting my head torn apart

"Great, let's go," Logan growled, and led the strange procession out of Xavier's office and to the X-Van.

~ ~ ~

Rogue sat beside Remy with her eyes closed. "I can feel it coming," she said. "I can feel myself turning back into her faster and faster. It won't be much longer now." She turned so that she was facing him. "I won't be me anymore then. Or, at least, this body won't be mine. Kitty might be freaked out a bit to find herself with you... but don't worry."

"So, you are going to lose your touch, no?" he asked, stroking her cheek with one finger. Smiling at him saucily, she nodded, confirming his fears. "Den, we must make tha best of dis time."

He weaved his arms underneath hers, bringing her closer so that she was cradled in his arms. Smiling, he kissed her, more deeply and more passionately than before, exploring all the wonders of her mouth with his tongue. Pulling back away, he left her breathless as he continued kissing her down her neck, then traveling back upward. He nibbled her ear playfully, and she pulled away coyly before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself up so that she straddled him. Giving him a small peck on the forehead, she pulled back to see him grinning devilishly at her before pushing her over into the grass, covering her in kisses.

Check out my other stories here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Or e-mail me here: x_grls@yahoo.com

Author's note: Um... yeah... It seems that this was the chapter in which Scott's actions were explained. Thank evil for that. Eviler got the second part, and evidently she can't get passed the kissing scenes (because they're just so cute!), so hopefully it's not overdone! Ciao for now!


	10. Chapter 10: The Switch Back

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be. Now, the plot idea is Freaky Friday's, I figure I should give them credit too. I saw the movie. It wasn't that bad. Some annoying girls got up and danced at the end. They were only a couple of years (at most) younger than I am. I'm glad I'm not that strange. Okay, lastly, Kitty's new haircut is totally mine, and it can be seen on my web site in the sketches section.

NOTE: IF WHEN YOU READ CH 8 AND 9 THEY SEEMED REALLY SHORT, GO BACK AND READ THEM AGAIN. LOADING WAS SCREWING UP.

Urgh! School is evil (the adjective, not me)!! It keeps me from my beloved fanfics not just during school hours, oh no, that would be too nice. It also much enjoys burdening me with such a grand amount of homework that I almost never have time to write without my conscience bothering me horribly. Bah. Bah, I say!!

Anyway, people were asking why Rogue didn't have headaches too, and why Gambit wanted to kiss Kitty's body. 

Answer to question #1: I don't know. Rogue will get the headaches, but not as soon as Kitty. Maybe cause Rogue's body was the one that stimulated the change, Kitty would change fastest (being the one in Rogue's body). But, seriously, I just felt like it. I'm the writer, I can do whatever I want!! Wait... I can do whatever I want... Note to self: write fic with yourself and Logan, and make it reality. 

Okay, Answer to question #2: because it's twoo wuv!! Gambit's in love with Rogue's soul, and it being in Kitty's body just changes the physical package, and he's in it for the spiritual connection. If you're not satisfied, I shall again remind you I am the writer, and everything I say is right.

Now, on to the chapter...

************************

Gambit cradled Rogue in his arms. It had been almost an hour since the pains came on, and she only whimpered in agony. Now, however, she was silent, clutching at the front of his shirt. He stroked her hair gently, and kissed her forehead, trying his best to comfort her as she fought the darkness that offered to rid her of the pain. 

Every now and then, she would speak, gasping for breath. She'd already said his name twice, but Kitty's she just kept repeating over and over. All this time, she just kept thinking this wasn't right. It wasn't right at all; she wasn't supposed to feel like this. It hadn't been this bad during the first change, and this one was gradual. It wasn't supposed to be this bad...

~ ~ ~

Logan growled as he floored the accelerator in the X-Van. Jean and Scott sat next to him, clinging to each other. They both had terrified looks on their faces. Being in the car with Logan was almost as bead as being in a fight with him. The end result was never pretty. Only Kitty mentioned with any vehicle could generate more fear. At the thought of Kitty, they both looked back at her. 

She was sprawled out in the backseat, her head resting in Lance's lap. He was looking down at her, concern and fear written all over his face. The fear, of course, was from being in the same car as Logan. The concern, though, was from Kitty's silence. She had just stopped screaming, stopped whimpering. She would only lie there with clenched teeth and knuckles white from their hold on Lance's hands.

Jean and Scott turned back to that they were facing forwards. Scott caught Jean's eye, and covered her hand with his. She blushed, but turned her hand over so that it clasped his. Startled by a bump from a pothole, they let go and concentrated on holding onto something for dear life. Jean looked back to see Kitty being jostled, and used her telepathy to keep the girl still. She didn't need any outside stimuli to distract her.

Scott looked out the front, and saw they were almost there. Taking a few deep breaths, he prepared to face Rogue. He had been an idiot, and he hated himself even more than she probably did, but he still had to see her.

The car squealed to a stop, and everyone leaped from the car, Jean making up the rear, levitating Kitty in front of her. Turning a corner, Logan skidded to a halt, taken aback by the sight he beheld. Gambit was holding Rogue in his arms almost... it seemed... it was lovingly. Looking past this, Logan decided to concentrate instead on the fact that Rogue was in pain.

** SNIKT **

Gambit looked up, but wasn't at all moved by the X-Men (plus one Brotherhood member) standing before him. He simply looked back down.

"What didja do to her, bub?" Logan snarled, ready to leap.

Gambit snapped his head up at this comment. "Gambit did none of dis. It was you. You did dis to her. De X-Men gave her touch, and now dey be taking it away. You are de criminals." He glared horribly at them all, then turned back to Rogue as her eyes began to flutter.

"Ugh..." Everyone's attention was drawn to Kitty, as she rubbed her head. "It hurts..."

Slowly, Jean lowered her to the ground, and she was able to stand by herself, only slightly dazed. Then, everyone looked at Rogue as, groaning, she pushed off the ground and got her feet. Stumbling, they slowly walked toward each other, gaining speed and strength as they got closer.

Finally, when they were within two feet of each other, they both reached out their right hands, and touched their palms together. They stood there silently for a few seconds as nothing happened. Then, they both just shook their heads and stumbled backwards.

"Whoa," Rogue muttered, shaking her head. She looked up, and saw Kitty. But it wasn't just Kitty, it was Kitty _in Kitty's body_. "Ah'm... Ah'm back!" Rogue breathed in disbelief. "Ah'm back! Ah'm me! Ah'm me!"

"And I am too!" Kitty squealed, looking down and absorbing the bare skin and small shoes and slightly closer ground. "Look! My legs! They, like, don't have any cloths on them! And my hands! Rogue, this a great sundress."

"Tha's why Ah picked it out!" They both looked at each other and grinned, then ran together and hugged.

"I'm so sorry, Rogue. I, like, totally respect your situation now. I understand, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kitty. And Ah won' say ya don' have it easy, but life isn' cake for you either."

They let go, and both rubbed tears from their eyes. Instinctively, Kitty moved to push her hair behind her ears, but it wasn't there. She laughed sadly, trying to get a look at her bangs.

"I'm never going to be able to get used to this."

"Hey, it looks good," Rogue rationed, trying to escape whatever there may be of Kitty's wrath, but she was only met by a feeble smile. Turning away from Kitty, Rogue ran to Gambit. He caught her around the waist, and spun her around. He moved to kiss her, and she almost did as well, but then she remembered. Thrusting a gloved hand in front of his face, she shook her finger at him and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Kitty turned to her rescue squad. Logan was growling under his breath at Rogue and Gambit, obviously using all his will power to restrain himself. Jean and Scott were smiling, but they were pretty removed from the scene. Lance smiled shyly at her, and rubbed the back of his head, messing up his hair a bit.

"Uh, Kitty..." he said, looking away. "I was just helping out... I can leave now." He turned, but she caught him by the wrist, as he often did to her, and pulled him back to her. Kissing him coyly on the cheek, she ran over to Jean and Scott, hugging them and babbling.

"Look at this! I can touch you! See? I can touch your face! And no gloves... and no stockings..." Lance smirked, and started walking home. He knew he would be remembered later, but now wasn't his time.

Finally giving in, Logan stalked over to Gambit and Rogue, who were just blissful in each other's company.

"Alright, bub. Let go of the girl. We're leaving, Rogue." He moved so he was standing behind Rogue, making the most intimidating face he could in an attempt to scare Gambit away.

"Cool it, Mutt," Gambit said smoothly, running his hand through Rogue's hair. She gave him a quick peck, and turned and walked back with Logan to the Van. Gambit reeled slightly from the kiss. It was amazing: dangerous and thrilling. He smirked and walked away in the other direction. He would get more someday.

They loaded into the Van; Scott was driving this time, thankfully. Kitty and Rogue sat in the back with Logan. He growled at them both, then turned his attentions to Rogue.

"I don't trust 'im."

"Who? Gambit?"

"No, Scott," he said sarcastically, then considered. "Actually, I don' trust him very much now either. You know, Scott," he directed toward the front seat, "I can smell it sometimes when you're lyin', and you were lying bad earlier."

"Heh..." Scott muttered, crouching down over the wheel a bit, and concentrating almost too much on his driving.

Logan turned back to Rogue. "I won' tell the Professor, though. He'll probably find out anyway, but I won' tell 'im."

"Thanks, Logan," Rogue said. She had been scared about getting in trouble, but now that Logan was almost on her side, she wasn't so worried anymore.

The Van pulled into the Institute, and Kitty and Rogue smiled at each other. Blowing off training and watching three hours of TV was the perfect way to end the day.

Check out my other stories here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Or e-mail me here: x_grls@yahoo.com

Author's note: Okay. I think there will be one more chapter left. Kind of a little "where are they now?" thing. I was really tired when I wrote this, so it might not make that much sense, and I don't really like it as much as the other chapters anyway. But, it's the ending (minus epilogue) so, a guess the deceleration after the climax just makes the chapters a little boring. Anyway, read and review, and I'll finish up as quickly as I can!


	11. Chapter 11: Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be. Now, the plot idea is Freaky Friday's, I figure I should give them credit too. I saw the movie. It wasn't that bad. Some annoying girls got up and danced at the end. They were only a couple of years (at most) younger than I am. I'm glad I'm not that strange. Okay, lastly, Kitty's new haircut is totally mine, and it can be seen on my web site in the sketches section.

Okay people, this is it: final chapter. It's been a fun ride, but I really am kind of glad to be getting off now. My short attention span made the last few chapters a bit difficult.

Ishandahalf: I was going to use the Kitty getting kissed by Remy idea! I actually came up with it even before you suggested it, and I thought it would be hilarious, but, sadly, it is not how it happened. If I get bored one day I'll tack another chapter onto the end of the story that'll start up after chapter 9, and include that idea. Trust me, if I get around to that chapter it is going to be twisted.

Wyndsung: I actually have read Crime and Punishment. In fact, it's on the top of my favorite book list (though that list could very well be renamed "the most recent books I've read"). I did have to wade through the text a lot as everyone does, but I found the beginning very "engulfing." This may make me strange, but so be it.

************************

Rogue hopped into the backseat of Scott's car with Tabitha and Amara. Scott was sitting in the front with Bobby. Jean was driving Ray, Roberto, Sam, and Jamie. This was how it seemed to be every afternoon nowadays. Kitty would get a ride home with Lance, Evan would be gone on his skateboard as soon as the last bell rung, and Kurt preferred to walk Amanda home (taking a little detour in the woods) and then teleport home.

As soon as they would get home all the younger students would run upstairs to "do their homework." More often then not, they were just hiding from Logan, who liked to spring pop training sessions on them. Jean and Scott would retreat to the Danger Room to talk for half an hour or so before all the others showed up for simulations. Kitty, Kurt, and Evan all showed up only a few minutes before the simulations, so Rogue had this time to herself.

She would often go upstairs to her room and write in her diary, but lately she had been content with simply lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She hadn't seen Remy since that day. He seems to be everywhere: her thoughts, her dreams, and her senses. Yet he had not shown his face. Once, before going to bed, Rogue had been almost certain he was outside her window. She had seen his eyes: his beautiful eyes; but he was not there.

Today, when the car pulled up to the Institute, Rogue decided to break her habit. Instead of heading to her room, she set off toward Xavier's office. He hadn't said anything to her about that day, but she knew he knew. How could he not with so many minds obsessed with that day residing in his manor? And it wasn't just those present during the final change. Mr. McCoy had been extremely curious about the happenings of that day; he still couldn't figure out what caused the pain.

Without knocking, Rogue was beckoned inside Xavier's office: Come in, Rogue

She turned the doorknob and opened it slowly. Ever since her first visit to this room after the incident during the geology field trip she had found the room to be forbidding. She didn't like to enter it by herself.

"Rogue," Xavier said, introducing her presence to the other occupying the room. In the couch with the back to her sat Logan. Cautiously, Rogue walked around the sofa and sat next to him. She avoided his eyes, as he did hers.

"What seems to be troubling you?" Xavier asked.

"Well... ya know," Rogue muttered, not wanting Logan to be a part of this. Xavier obviously sensed this.

"I do know, Rogue, but perhaps this is a thing you should share. I believe Logan is worried about the same thing."

Rogue glanced at Logan apprehensively, but took a deep breath and spoke. "It's abou' Remy." At the mention of his name Logan let out a low growl. "Ah haven' seen him since, well, ya know when. An'... Ah don' know what ta do! Ah keep thinkin' 'bout him all the time, an' Ah don' even know if he thinks abou' me at all."

"Good, Rogue," Xavier encouraged. "That is what I want us to talk about: Remy. Logan?"

Furious, Logan turned on Rogue. "What the hell do ya think you're doing? He's an acolyte. He's not one of us!"

"And if he were?" Xavier prodded.

"He's never going to be!" Logan growled, turning back to Xavier. "He's loyal to Magneto and himself. Why would he want to join us?"

"A very good question. Do you remember why Lance joined us a while ago?"

"Yeah, to be near Kitty."

"Well, spring seems to have sprung." Xavier smirked as a new figure entered the room. Confused, Rogue turned to stare at this newcomer, then jumped up in ecstasy.

"Remy!" she shrieked, throwing her arms around him.

"Bonjoir, chere," he said, squeezing her back. "Then, you'll be having Remy here, no?" he asked Xavier.

"We welcome all willing to learn," Xavier responded, then gave Logan a look. Logan didn't look happy at all, but Rogue couldn't really care. Squealing, she dragged Remy out of the room.

"Here, Ah'll give ya tha tour! Oh, this is goin' to be so great! Ya really shoulda come earlier..."

Logan listened as her voice died down the hall. "I don't like him, Charles."

"I know you don't. It failed with Lance, but who's to say what will happen here? We know very little about his character, only that Magneto managed to entangle him in his affairs."

"Still, I don't like his smell."

Xavier chuckled slightly at this comment, as Logan turned to the open door, looking down the hallway at the couple, still walking and talking.

~ ~ ~

"So, you're really doin' this?" Rogue asked later that night. She had just finished helping Remy unpack, and he had walked her back to her room. They were talking outside the door.

"Oui. Remy will do anything for his chere." He kissed her gloved hand goodnight, and walked away, looking back over his shoulder at her just before turning the corner.

Rogue opened the door as silently as possible and slipped in; Kitty was asleep. Slipping under her covers, she got out her diary and a flashlight, and began writing:

__

Dreams really do come true. I always thought the world was out to get me, but I figure now that it was just working up to this really big present. Everything seems to be going right for everyone now. Well, not always right, but everyone is happy. Everyone is content. And it all started with that Tacky Tuesday at school...

************************

Check out my other stories here: www.geocities.com/x_grls

Or e-mail me here: x_grls@yahoo.com

Author's note: I was planning to put this in the story, but it didn't fit. Kitty (in Rogue's body) won the Tacky Tuesday contest! Everyone cheer!!

Okay, people, that's it. I was getting scared near the end that this was going to turn into another long story (and it very well could have), but luckily I thought of the diary, tying it back into Tacky Tuesday.

Now, for all my faithful readers, a sneak peek at my next project:

Comatose, Part I: When Rogue is touched by Apocalypse she falls into a coma, and has a series of very strange dreams based on popular movies (Woot!). First installment: Dogma (I love that movie!). Features Remy as the last sion, Kitty as the talkative prophet, Rogue as the silent prophet, Jean as Serendipity, Logan as the Metatron, and so forth. I'm not giving them away, and Loki and Bartleby are for you to guess! Wheeee!!


End file.
